


The picture of Albus Severus Potter

by voidvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Potions Class, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvan/pseuds/voidvan
Summary: Essere un Serpeverde, non era facile. Essere l’unico Potter ad essere stato smistato in Serpeverde, era ancora peggio.





	The picture of Albus Severus Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto che questo breve racconto non segue, o, comunque, non tiene conto, dei fatti narrati in “Harry Potter and the Cursed Child”, pertanto eventuali incongruenze nei miei personaggi o nei miei fatti, non sono da ritenere errori di disattenzione. Vorrei anche mettere in evidenza il fatto che in questa mia “versione” sono stati aggiunti dei nuovi personaggi, poiché la Rowling ne ha forniti scarsi, per quanto riguarda la nuova generazione.  
> Grazie e buona lettura.

THE PICTURE OF ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

Essere un Serpeverde, non era facile. Essere l’unico Potter ad essere stato smistato in Serpeverde, era ancora peggio.

Inutile dire che i consigli dei propri genitori, tre volte su quattro, si rivelano sbagliati. Come quella volta in cui mamma aveva consigliato a James di farsi i capelli azzurri con la magia, ottenendo come unico risultato di farli cadere tutti. Oppure quella volta in cui papà, stufo delle continue somme di denaro richieste da James, gli aveva consigliato di trovarsi un lavoretto estivo, e James era finito sotto processo al Ministero per uso inappropriato della magia in presenza di babbani. Oppure, per l’appunto, di quando mio padre, Harry James Potter, alla stazione di King’s Cross, per mettere un freno alla mia paura di finire in Serpeverde, mi aveva consigliato di parlare al Cappello Parlante, chiedendogli di essere smistato nella casa che più preferivo, come aveva fatto lui, ottenendo solo in cambio di essere stato definito un “arrogante tale e quale al resto dei Potter” e di finire proprio tra i verde-argento.

Una volta superati stupore e delusione, cosa che mi aveva richiesto circa un paio di anni, avevo decretato che essere un Serpeverde aveva anche i suoi vantaggi. Prima di tutto, sembravamo essere temuti dall’intero corpo studentesco, probabilmente per i nostri trascorsi come casa di Lord Voldemort, cosa che, a dire la verità, non faceva altro che accrescere la nostra arroganza. Seconda cosa, la nostra Sala Comune si trovava sotto il lago Nero, nei sotterranei della scuola, meglio conosciuti come il luogo più confortevole di tutto il castello, dove potevamo studiare le creature del lago senza che qualche saccente Corvonero intervenisse per aggiungere informazioni ai nostri appunti già perfetti. E terzo, ma non meno importante, tutto ciò che le altre case pensavano di noi, tutti i motivi che avevano per temerci e, in casi estremi, odiarci, erano infondati; intelligenti ed ambiziosi, i Serpeverde erano, per quel che mi riguardava, gli amici più leali che chiunque potesse mai desiderare.

Sentendo i racconti di mio padre, avevo intuito che i rapporti tra gli studenti delle quattro case erano mutati notevolmente da quando lui era giovane, ma me ne resi davvero conto quando, al mio terzo anno, mi ritrovai ad avere come migliore amica una ragazza di Tassorosso. Con i suoi ricci indomabili e il suo sorriso immancabile, Deborah Murray era la Nata-Babbana migliore che io avessi mai avuto il piacere di conoscere, esclusione fatta, chiaramente, per zia Mione, strega eccellente oltre ogni limite e ottimo Ministro della Magia. Conobbi ufficialmente Deborah ad una partita di Quidditch, Grifondoro contro Tassorosso; era una tifosa entusiasta e non mancava mai di commentare qualche azione non del tutto onesta da parte della squadra rosso-oro, cosa che, ovviamente, risultava alle mie orecchie totalmente gradita. Trascorrevamo la maggior parte del nostro tempo nei giardini che si affacciavano sul lago Nero, studiando o leggendo per lo più, giocando a scacchi qualche volta e rilassandoci qualche altra; insomma, in sua compagnia non ci si annoiava mai.

 

Le mie giornate trascorrevano serene, i mesi passavano in fretta e gli anni mi scivolavano via dalle mani, senza che io potessi fare nulla per rallentarli e godermi un po’ il panorama.

All’età di sedici anni, frequentavo il mio sesto anno ad Hogwarts, e ancora non mi capacitavo di aver preso una misera A al mio G.U.F.O. di Pozioni. Mi era stato riferito da mio padre che i Serpeverde non avevano mai avuto, nella loro lunga e travagliata storia, dei problemi con quella materia; eppure, a me, risultava quasi impossibile. Era un mite pomeriggio di settembre, quando io e Deborah stavamo discutendo, per l’ennesima volta, dei risultati dei miei G.U.F.O. e di quanto ne fossi stupito.

“Oh, andiamo, Al! Ancora con questa storia?! Hai preso ‘Accettabile’, okay? Poteva andare peggio, considerando il tuo livello di studio durante lo scorso anno...” aveva esclamato Deborah, colta dalla frustrazione che affligge chi parla per un pubblico che non ascolta.

“Nominami un solo Serpeverde che va male in Pozioni, uno solo!” avevo ribattuto, le mie labbra ormai incurvate in un brutto broncio dall’inizio del discorso.

“Tu?!”

“Un altro!”

Si mise a ridere, rideva spesso delle mie sventure e io, da bravo amico, tendevo a fare lo stesso con le sue. Si ricompose qualche minuto dopo, cominciando a raccogliere i suoi libri e sistemandoli nella sua borsa, io la imitai pigramente.

“Pensi di uscire con la Dodderidge, domani pomeriggio?” mi chiese ad un certo punto, mentre l’accompagnavo verso le cucine, accanto alle quali era situata la sua Sala Comune.

“Intendi Myrtle? Penso di no.” le comunicai, stringendomi leggermente nelle spalle e mostrandomi disinteressato.

“E perché no, questa volta? Prima o poi dovrai uscire con qualcuno!” alla sua esclamazione, non potei far altro che sospirare e continuare a camminarle accanto.

Il motivo per cui, al mio sesto anno, non mi ero ancora trovato una ragazza, era il semplice fatto che non riuscivo ad interessarmi a nessuna di esse. La mia fama di “figlio del ragazzo che è sopravvissuto e che ha ucciso Voldemort”, mi spianava decisamente la strada con qualunque ragazza della scuola, tranne quelle che puntava James, s’intende, ma nessuna di loro riusciva davvero a convincermi. Ero in quella fase della mia vita in cui sapevo esattamente come volevo che fosse la mia ragazza ideale, ma non riuscivo a trovarla fisicamente.

 

Quando, il giorno seguente, mi recai alla mia lezione di Pozioni, scoprii con gran dispiacere che condividevamo la lezione con i Corvonero. La cosa che meno mi piaceva di loro, oltre alla loro infinita pignoleria e ai loro paroloni da piccoli secchioni, era la presenza di un ragazzo biondo platino che, da che io avevo memoria, non aveva mai aperto bocca. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, meglio conosciuto come “il disonore dei Malfoy”, si era guadagnato tale soprannome quando, sei anni prima, era stato smistato nella casa più noiosa di tutta Hogwarts, Corvonero, interrompendo dunque la catena verde-argento di cui si vantava la sua famiglia. Probabilmente, se si fosse degnato di rispondere a tono a tutti coloro che lo prendevano di mira durante le lezioni o per i corridoi, non mi avrebbe dato tanto fastidio, ma non ero mai stato un amante del silenzio e, di conseguenza, di Scorpius Malfoy.

Il caso volle, però, che quell’anno il professore formasse delle coppie di lavoro partendo dai nostri risultati nei G.U.F.O.; ed io, che avevo preso Accettabile, fui messo in coppia con il signorino biondo platino, che invece aveva preso il voto più alto, vale a dire Eccellente. L’unica cosa positiva di quella situazione, era che, forse, avrei finalmente sentito la voce di quel ragazzo. Mentre prendevo gli ingredienti necessari a preparare un Distillato di Morte Vivente, mi ritrovai a pensare a come potesse essere la voce di Malfoy: era calda e roca?, oppure era dolce e soave?, erano pensieri che un ragazzo poteva formulare?

“Allora,” cominciai, schiarendomi la voce e chinandomi per tagliare un Fagiolo Sopoforoso, “perché te ne stai sempre zitto? Sarò anche un Serpeverde, ma non ti mangio mica!” cercai di buttarla sul ridere, per vedere se riuscivo a cavargli fuori qualcosa, ma lui si limitò a sorridermi debolmente, cosa che non fece altro che farmi incantare, dimenticandomi completamente della pozione.

Per tutto il resto della lezione, provai a parlargli, senza ricevere nulla indietro, arrivai addirittura a domandarmi se quel ragazzo non fosse muto, ma senza sapermi dare una risposta soddisfacente.

Quando il professore ci passò accanto, al termine della lezione, per testare la nostra pozione, la trovò “eccellente!”, aggiungendo poi, con una risata gutturale, “come il suo G.U.F.O., signorino Malfoy!”, probabilmente dimenticandosi che anche io avevo trascorso tutta la lezione ad occuparmi della stessa pozione.

 

Uno dei miei momenti preferiti della giornata, era il pranzo. Le quattro lunghe tavolate che occupavano quasi interamente la Sala Grande, si riempivano di cibarie per ogni gusto: c’erano minestrone e insalate per quelli più strani, e c’erano pollo e patate e salsicce per gli amanti della cucina classica, e poi c’erano stufati di carne e fagioli per quelli come me, per non parlare della zuppa di piselli o degli hamburger ricoperti di formaggio. Insomma, nelle cucine di Hogwarts si sbizzarrivano ogni giorno per servirci deliziose pietanze e per farci terminare il pasto con le pance belle piene.

Quel giorno, mentre immergevo una salsiccia nella purea di patate, mi ritrovai a cercare con lo sguardo due occhi grigi, nella massa di teste presenti alla tavolata blu-bronzo. Quando, finalmente, li individuai, notai, non senza un po’ di compiacimento, che mi stavano osservando; appena incrociai il suo sguardo, il biondo lo distolse, scuotendo leggermente la testa, come cercando di non pensare a qualcosa.

 

È incredibile come, quando si hanno dei pensieri interessanti per la testa, il tempo tenda a correre ancora più rapidamente del solito, come a farti vedere che, nemmeno accelerando, potresti mai riuscire a raggiungerlo; ecco, quel pomeriggio, a causa di Scorpius Malfoy, il mio tempo mi superò, schernendomi per essermi lasciato distrarre da un ragazzo come quello, e fu subito sera.

Mentre la Sala Comune di Serpeverde era situata nei sotterranei del castello, quella di Corvonero, come anche quella di Grifondoro, si trovavano in due torri distinte; motivo per cui, quel giorno, mi trovai a percorrere un tratto del castello che non ero solito visitare, salendo scale che non ero solito affrontare, alla ricerca di un ragazzo che non ero solito frequentare. Il motivo che, quel giorno, mi spingeva a cercare un contatto con Scorpius Malfoy era, secondo quello che credevo allora, la curiosità scaturita dal non aver mai avuto modo di udire il suono della sua voce; era pur vero che, fino al giorno prima, non mi era mai davvero interessato di sentirla.

Vidi un gruppo di Corvonero fermi davanti all’entrata della loro Sala Comune, intenti a parlottare sottovoce; quando mi videro, si limitarono a ridurre gli occhi a delle fessure, senza, però, smettere di confabulare tra loro.

“Che state facendo?” domandai, cercando di apparire meno rude possibile.

“Cerchiamo di risolvere l’indovinello di oggi.” mi spiegò uno di loro, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Erm…” mi schiarii la voce, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per chiedere ciò che mi interessava, “sto cercando Sco- erm- Malfoy… è già entrato?” conclusi, non senza qualche difficoltà. Non ero mai stato, cosa che forse si poteva intuire dalla fama del mio cognome, un tipo molto timido, ma, quella volta, dire quelle parole mi costò uno sforzo ragguardevole.

“In realtà,” disse una voce maschile alle mie spalle, “sono appena arrivato.”

Incapace di rendermi conto che quella che avevo appena sentito, e cioè una voce dannatamente fresca e pacata, era proprio la voce del ragazzo che stavo cercando, mi voltai verso di lui, sfoderando poi il mio sorriso più accattivante.

“Volevo parlarti.” annunciai, dopo aver ripreso completamente il controllo delle mie facoltà e, di conseguenza, della mia voce.

Mi sorrise ancora, come quella mattina durante Pozioni, ma più allegramente, forse con una sfumatura di sorpresa nell’incurvatura delle labbra.

“Risolvo l’indovinello e poi possiamo andare a parlare.”

Lo vidi avvicinarsi alla porta e tendere l’orecchio alle parole del battacchio, per voltarsi e sorridere verso i suoi compagni, sussurrando la risposta nell’orecchio di una ragazza qualche anno più piccola. Subito dopo, come aveva detto, mi affiancò, cominciando a scendere le scale che anche io avevo utilizzato per giungere davanti alla torre di Corvonero.

Devo ammettere che, in quell’occasione, mi limitai a seguirlo, motivo per cui, una volta giunti a destinazione, mi trovai parecchio sorpreso di non essermi accorto prima che ci stavamo dirigendo verso la Stanza delle Necessità.

Lo seguii all’interno; la stanza che si mostrava ai miei occhi quel giorno era spaziosa, con un divano logoro, un caminetto acceso e scoppiettante, una scrivania disordinata e tanti, ma davvero tanti, libri sparsi sul pavimento.

“Caspita, un posticino troppo disordinato per essere la necessità di un Corvonero.” esordii, non senza una punta di sarcasmo nel tono.

Scorpius, che nel frattempo si era seduto a terra, davanti al caminetto, si limitò a far roteare gli occhi, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra; mi andai a sedere accanto a lui, nonostante il calore del fuoco fosse eccessivo per una giornata di settembre.

“Allora,” cominciai, improvvisamente tornato nervoso all’idea di essere completamente solo con lui, “in realtà, io volevo… erm… sentire la tua voce?”

“Se non lo sai tu.” rispose lui pacatamente, sorridendomi divertito.

“Sì, era per quello… ma… erm… ora che l’ho sentita posso… posso anche andare.” feci per alzarmi, maledicendomi per non essere riuscito a formulare una frase di senso compiuto, quando lui portò una mano sulla mia coscia, bloccandomi e facendomi tornare immediatamente a sedere.

“Se non ti ho mai parlato in tutti questi anni, era solo perché non ne sentivo la necessità.” mi spiegò, sempre dannatamente pacato, senza, però, togliere la sua mano dalla mia coscia.

“Pensavo fossi, come tutti gli altri, un po’ spaventato da me.” affermai, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla sua mano pallida sulla mia gamba.

Quella fu, da che ricordassi, la prima volta che sentivo la sua risata; cristallina e terribilmente contagiosa, quella era forse la risata più bella che io avessi mai avuto il piacere di sentire nel corso della mia intera vita.

“Dopo aver sentito tutti i racconti di mio padre, era difficile trovarti spaventoso.”

“Che intendi, scusa?” domandai, sinceramente confuso dalle sue parole.

“Che mio padre e il tuo non andavano molto d’accordo, quindi ho sentito solo cose ridicole sulla tua famiglia.”

A metà tra lo stupito e l’arrabbiato, scacciai la sua mano con un gesto rapido, sentendo improvvisamente freddo nel punto della gamba in cui era stata appoggiata fino a quel momento. Mi alzai, cercando di mostrarmi spazientito, e mi avviai nuovamente verso la porta.

“Ti ho forse offeso?” mi domandò, senza la più minima alterazione nel tono della sua voce.

Mi fermai a qualche passo dalla porta, senza, però, voltarmi nuovamente a guardarlo.

“Sei tu il genio, qua, perché non me lo dici tu?”

“Perché voi Serpeverde dovete sempre essere così dannatamente sarcastici?” chiese, forse più a sé stesso che a me, mentre io mi voltavo velocemente a guardarlo.

“Forse perché voi altri non ci date altra possibilità?”

Non mi rispose, si limitò a sorridermi, un sorriso più allegro di quelli che mi aveva concesso fino ad allora, un sorriso più sincero, come se fosse divertito dalle mie parole, ma allo stesso tempo contento che io le avessi pronunciate.

Lo vidi alzarsi, raggiunse il divano e ci si sdraiò sopra, sistemando la testa sopra le mani e chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo.

“Se vuoi andartene, fai pure; chi sono io per trattenere il grande Albus Potter?”

E volevo andarmene, lo volevo davvero; dopo le cose che aveva detto riguardo alla mia famiglia e dopo l’aria di superiorità con cui mi aveva parlato, non volevo far altro che andarmene, eppure, non ci riuscivo.

“Infatti, non sei nessuno, ma voglio restare.” affermai, coprendo con pochi passi la distanza che mi separava dal divano, per poi fargli cenno di farmi spazio.

Mi ero appena seduto accanto a lui, quando, per tornare nella sua posizione iniziale, si sdraiò nuovamente, sistemando la testa sulle mie gambe e incastrando i suoi occhi grigi nei miei.

“Sono un tipo disordinato.” disse, dopo qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio, io abbassai lo sguardo su di lui.

“Lo sono anche io, quindi?”

“Quindi i Corvonero possono essere disordinati.”

“Sei più Serpeverde che Corvonero, a dir la verità.”

“E perché mai?”

“Perché tutta la tua famiglia è Serpeverde.”

“Anche tu sei più Grifondoro che Serpeverde, dunque?”

“Cosa? Assolutamente no!”

Lo vidi ridere, e lo trovai adorabile; chiudeva gli occhi, arricciando appena il naso, per poi riaprirli, rimanendo a guardarmi con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Continuammo a parlare per un po’, finché non fu evidente a tutti e due che era ora di tornare nei nostri dormitori.

“Sai, dovresti alzarti.” lo informai, sorridendo appena.

“Magari non voglio che tu te ne vada.” lo disse con un tono talmente pacato, che non riuscii a capire se stesse scherzando o se fosse serio.

“Dai, ti accompagno alla torre di Corvonero…” cominciai, iniziando a sentirmi leggermente a disagio con la sua testa poggiata sul cavallo dei miei pantaloni.

“Non torno in camera, io dormo qui.” mi spiegò, alzandosi e sistemandosi seduto accanto a me.

Appena sentii le mie gambe libere, mi alzai e mi stiracchiai piano, per poi avviarmi verso la porta, mormorando un “ciao”, prima di ritrovarmi in uno dei corridoi di Hogwarts.

 

Mi ritrovai in coppia con Scorpius anche il mattino seguente, quando il sole splendeva alto nel cielo e quella si preannunciava come una mite giornata di settembre; e anche quello dopo ancora, quando il cielo stava cominciando a rannuvolarsi; e così ancora per giorni, quando candidi fiocchi di neve sfioravano i vetri delle finestre dell’aula di Pozioni.

“Sono serio,” rise ancora Scorpius, cercando di bloccarmi dall’aggiungere un Grinzafico nel nostro calderone di Pozione Occhiopallato, “se lo lasci cadere dentro, io ti-ti..!”

Scossi la testa, divertito più che mai dalla sua espressione, per poi avvicinarmi al suo viso, senza spostare il braccio che reggeva il Grinzafico dal calderone.

“Che mi fai, sentiamo.” mormorai, trovandomi terribilmente vicino a lui da non sentire neppure il bisogno di alzare il tono della voce.

Lo vidi avvampare, per poi allontanarsi in fretta da me, puntando lo sguardo sul libro di Pozioni e cominciando a dettarmi i passaggi seguenti alla preparazione.

Sorrisi, soddisfatto di me stesso per essere riuscito, dopo quasi tre mesi di fallimenti, a farlo arrossire. In quei mesi, tutte le volte in cui ci vedevamo, riusciva a farmi sentire in imbarazzo o a disagio, magari con qualche battuta, oppure avvicinandosi a me più del dovuto; ma, quel giorno, segnavo, finalmente, il mio primo punto.

 

Quella sera, dopo cena, mi recai alla Stanza delle Necessità, aspettando che Scorpius venisse fuori a prendermi, poiché altrimenti la stanza avrebbe assunto la forma che necessitavo io, e non ci saremmo potuti incontrare. Mentre fissavo il muro davanti a me, pensando a come far arrossire ancora il biondo, notai che, poco alla volta, si delineavano i contorni di una porta; pensai che fosse ora e che, sapendo che ero fuori come uno stupido a fissare il muro, Scorpius fosse uscito a prendermi. Appena la solita porta fu pronta, attesi che si aprisse, ma non successe nulla, quindi mi limitai a bussare e, subito dopo, ad entrare. La stanza che mi si presentò davanti era diversa, non solo Scorpius non c’era, ma si erano aggiunti alcuni mobili che fino alla sera prima non c’erano: accanto al solito divano logoro, era comparsa una elegante poltrona nera, in pelle lucida; i numerosi libri che, fino al giorno prima, erano sparsi a terra, erano, se possibile, raddoppiati; accanto alla solita scrivania consumata, era apparsa una seconda sedia, dai contorni neri; e, vicino al caminetto, era posizionato un tavolino con una bellissima macchina fotografica poggiata sopra.

“Scorpius?” domandai, incerto, mentre muovevo qualche passo all’interno della stanza, cercando di avvicinarmi alla macchina fotografica nel modo più discreto possibile; presi l’oggetto nelle mie mani, rigirandolo piano, attento a non danneggiarlo, non sapendo a chi appartenesse.

Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, dopo qualche minuto mi andai a sedere sulla nuova poltrona, che si rivelò immensamente comoda, oltre che di gran gusto. Chiusi gli occhi per quelli che mi sembrarono pochi minuti, ma quando mi sentii scuotere e chiamare per nome da una voce oltremodo famigliare che mi informava che era ora di tornare nel mio dormitorio, capii che, forse, mi ero assopito per più di una manciata di minuti.

“Che… che ore sono?” domandai, sfregandomi gli occhi con il palmo della mano.

“Sono le undici passate, principessa.” mormorò lui, chinandosi per aggiungere della legna al fuoco.

“Grazie per… per la poltrona…” dissi, tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro, “e non mi avevi detto che ti piacesse la fotografia… visto? Un’altra cosa che abbiamo in comune…” sussurrai, senza trovare le forze per alzarmi da quella comoda poltrona.

Sentii il suo sorriso, anche senza vederlo, ma riuscii ad immaginarlo; splendente e contagioso, sincero e, molto probabilmente, divertito da qualcosa che avevo detto, anche se non sapevo cosa.

“Non ci arrivi, vero?” camminò fino al divano, dove si sdraiò subito dopo.

“A che cosa non arriverei?” domandai, scettico, ritrovando improvvisamente le forze e alzandomi, avvicinandomi al divano.

“La stanza è cambiata per seguire le tue necessità, stupido.” aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma sorrideva.

“E perché l’avrebbe fatto?”

“Perché ormai questo posto è anche tuo,” mi spiegò, sorridendo ancora e aprendo gli occhi, “non dovresti starmi così vicino, Albus.” aggiunse, trovandomi con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“E perché no?”

“Perché se io ho il divieto di avvicinarmi troppo a te, allora da adesso anche tu avrai il divieto di avvicinarti troppo a me.”

Si riferiva ad un divieto che gli avevo dato una sera di fine ottobre, quando, dopo essermi caduto praticamente addosso, era rimasto a pochi millimetri dal mio viso, fissando le mie labbra in un modo che, per quanto ne sapevo, non era adatto ad una situazione tra due amici dello stesso sesso.

“Vuoi davvero che mi allontani?” sussurrai, senza accennare al più minimo spostamento.

Lo sentii deglutire, le sue guance si stavano tingendo nuovamente di rosso, come quella stessa mattina nell’aula di Pozioni; qualche secondo dopo, appoggiò la sua mano sul mio petto, spostandomi piano indietro e mettendosi a sedere.

“D-dovresti andare a-a dormire, è-è tardi.” balbettò, grattandosi la nuca nervosamente ed indicandomi la porta con lo sguardo.

Annuii piano, aprendo un paio di volte la bocca, con l’intenzione di dire qualcosa, di convincerlo a farmi restare a dormire, per poi ripensarci subito dopo e avviarmi verso l’uscita, ritrovandomi solo in uno dei tanti corridoi della scuola.

 

Il mattino seguente, mentre mi dirigevo a lezione di Trasfigurazione con Debbie, le spiegai brevemente ciò che era successo la sera precedente, senza tralasciare nemmeno un dettaglio.

“Albus Severus Potter! Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che hai una cotta per Mal-” le misi rapidamente una mano sulla bocca, per evitare che raccontasse a tutta la scuola che, forse, avevo una cotta per un ragazzo.

“Prima di tutto, fai silenzio!” la afferrai per un braccio e la trascinai in un angolo, tentando di nascondermi da sguardi indiscreti.

“Secondo?”

“Secondo…se io avessi una…una cotta per Scorpius…sarebbe, sì insomma…sarebbe sbagliato?” domandai, incerto sulle parole che avrei dovuto usare, incerto se parlarne con qualcuno fosse la cosa giusta.

Rimase immobile a guardarmi per qualche secondo, per poi sciogliersi in un gran sorriso, colma di spensieratezza come suo solito.

“Quanto sei stupido, per cortesia! Puoi avere una cotta per chi vuoi, non esiste un amore sbagliato!” esclamò, accompagnandosi con una risata, per poi buttarsi letteralmente tra le mie braccia.

 

Passai i giorni seguenti chiedendomi cosa fosse giusto fare, cosa fosse meglio fare, cosa avrei dovuto fare; chiedendomi se volevo davvero rischiare la mia amicizia con Scorpius per una stupida cotta adolescenziale, oppure se era meglio che io stessi zitto e dimenticassi ciò che provavo.

Mi presi del tempo, quei pochi giorni diventarono una settimana, poi due, poi tre. Scorpius non mi cercava e io facevo lo stesso con lui; ci vedevamo solo per le lezioni di Pozioni e, per quelle due ore al giorno, sembrava che il tempo non fosse passato, era come se avessimo continuato a vederci tutte le sere, come se io non mi fossi mai accorto di avere un’infatuazione per lui, come se fossimo solo due amici e la mia mente non fosse confusa.

 

Ormai avevo già chiuso la mia valigia, pronto a partire per le vacanze di Natale, quando mi imbattei in uno Scorpius più allampanato del solito.

“Scorpius!” lo richiamai, mentre mi infilavo un guanto verde-argento, consapevole del freddo che mi avrebbe travolto una volta all’esterno.

“Oh, ciao Al.”

“Il treno per Londra parte tra poco, come mai non ti sei cambiato?” domandai, notando che lui indossava un leggero maglione di Corvonero, decisamente non adatto all’inverno Londinese.

“Pensavo di avertelo detto, papà ha un grosso affare negli Stati Uniti e quindi non potrà essere a casa per Natale.” accennò un sorriso, forse per non farmi notare che la cosa non lo rendeva particolarmente entusiasta, o forse per pura cortesia.

“Capisco…bè, io adesso dovrei andare, oppure il treno partirà senza di me…” spiegai, cercando di fargli capire che mi dispiaceva che non potesse trascorrere un natale sereno in compagnia della sua famiglia.

Lui annuì piano, porgendomi goffamente la mano, che io prontamente strinsi, per poi attirarlo a me in un frettoloso abbraccio, di cui, però, sentivo di non poter fare a meno.

“Accidenti, stavo per dimenticarmene!” esclamò qualche secondo dopo, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

“Che succede?” domandai, incuriosito dalla sua foga improvvisa.

“Io…io ti avevo preso un regalo!”

“Davvero?!”

Annuì energico, per poi afferrarmi il polso e cominciare a tirarmi verso il basso.

“L’ho lasciato nella Stanza delle Necessità, se ci sbrighiamo riesco a dartelo prima che il treno parta!” mi spiegò, mentre correvamo per i corridoi di Hogwarts, diretti alla nostra stanza preferita di tutto il castello.

Quel giorno, la porta si materializzò davanti a noi molto più rapidamente del solito, segno che, probabilmente, anche la Stanza si era resa conto della nostra necessità di fare in fretta. Indeciso se aspettarlo fuori, oppure entrare, decisi di fermarmi sulla soglia, nonostante la porta si stesse chiudendo alle mie spalle comunque.

Il caminetto emanava un piacevole tepore, un grosso pacco verde era poggiato sopra alla scrivania, Scorpius lo prese e mi si avvicinò.

“Ecco, buon Natale Albus, purtroppo non sono riuscito a trovare un nastro argento che completasse il regalo in stile Serpeverde, ma…ecco…spero ti piaccia comunque.”

Afferrai il nastro e lo tirai, mentre lui sorreggeva il pacco, aprii la scatola e ne estrassi cautamente il contenuto.

Guardai Scorpius di sottecchi, mentre lui riponeva la scatola a terra.

“È un album per le tue fotografie…visto che la macchina ce l’avevi già, ho pensato che ti servisse anche un posto dove conservarle…” mi spiegò grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato, io sorrisi.

“È bellissimo, davvero, ne avevo proprio bisogno!” esclamai, per poi sfogliare l’album, constatando che era già presente una foto, “e questa?” gli chiesi, indicandogliela. C’ero io, seduto sul pavimento della stessa stanza in cui ci trovavamo il quel momento, che ridevo, probabilmente per qualcosa che mi era stato detto.

“Non ricordi? Ti avevo appena detto di quel ragazzino che era svenuto durante una lezione del professor Longbottom e tu eri scoppiato a ridere talmente forte, che non avevi neppure notato che ti stavo scattando una fotografia.”

Sorrisi inconsciamente, me lo ricordavo benissimo, ma, come aveva detto lui, non mi ero accorto dello scatto.

“È davvero bellissima, grazie Scorpius.” dissi infine, osservandomi mentre ridevo e mentre spostavo la mano sulla pancia per il dolore dovuto alla mancanza di fiato; quella fotografia, qualunque cosa fosse successa dopo, avrebbe continuato a ridere e a mettersi una mano sulla pancia per sempre, con la consapevolezza che era stato un ragazzino biondo platino a farla divertire così tanto.

Appena chiuso l’album, mi resi conto che io non gli avevo fatto un regalo, forse perché non me ne aspettavo uno da lui, o forse perché ero stato troppo occupato a togliermelo dalla testa; cominciai a chiedermi che cosa avrebbe pensato di me, mi domandai se mi fosse possibile trovargli un regalo in quei pochi istanti, andai totalmente nel panico, mentre lui mi guardava con assoluta tranquillità, forse perché il regalo era stato di mio gradimento.

In mezzo a tutta la confusione della mia testa, tra un pensiero e l’altro, vidi del vischio che si ramificava dal soffitto, scendendo verso le nostre teste; lo osservai per qualche secondo, anche Scorpius lo aveva notato, aveva qualche bacca ed era di un verde brillante, si fermò proprio sopra alle nostre teste.

Probabilmente la chiamavano Stanza delle Necessità per un motivo, mi dissi, prima di far cadere l’album a terra e di fiondarmi sulle sue labbra rosee, lasciando che si scontrassero con le mie, lasciandomi stordire i sensi dal suo dolce profumo. Appena lo sentii ricambiare il bacio, muovendo piano le labbra sulle mie, portai le mani sui suoi fianchi, attirandolo maggiormente a me; concesse alla mia lingua di danzare con la sua, e io mi beai del suo buon sapore, senza allontanarmi da lui nemmeno di un millimetro. Fu in quel momento che capii, capii che non mi importava di ciò che dicevano o pensavano gli altri, non mi importava di fare la cosa giusta, non mi importava che mio padre e quello di Scorpius non andassero d’accordo; a me importava solo di essere felice, e, in quel momento, con le labbra ancora unite a quelle del biondo, mi sentivo immensamente felice.

Si allontanò da me solo quel poco che bastava per riprendere fiato, con un sorriso sulle labbra arrossate.

“Temevo che non l’avresti mai fatto.” sussurrò, per poi sciogliere il nostro abbraccio e andare a sedersi sul solito divano, io gli andai subito dietro.

“Scorpius, io devo andare…” comunicai, chinandomi a raccogliere l’album che era caduto.

“Lo so, ci vediamo a gennaio.”

“Buon Natale!” esclamai, sistemandomi la giacca e avviandomi verso l’uscita della stanza, con l’album sottobraccio.

Sentii dei rapidi passi alle mie spalle, mi fece voltare e mi trovai tra le sue braccia, mi strinse a sé, depositando un piccolo bacio sulle mie labbra.

“Buon Natale, Al.” sussurrò, sorridendo, per poi lasciarmi andare e tornare a stendersi sul divano.

Rimasi a fissarlo per qualche secondo, pensando che, probabilmente, era la visione più bella che mi fosse mai capitato di avere; feci un cenno di saluto con la mano e varcai nuovamente la soglia, ritrovandomi in uno dei corridoi di Hogwarts.

Quel giorno, mentre scendevo le scale che mi avrebbero condotto al treno, ripensai a quel bacio, ripensai alle labbra di Scorpius sulle mie, alle lezioni di Pozioni a cui avevamo assistito e quelle a cui ancora avremmo dovuto partecipare, ripensai alla Stanza delle Necessità, che era diventato il nostro punto di ritrovo preferito e, mentre questi pensieri si rincorrevano nella mia mente, desiderai poter intrappolare tutta la mia felicità in una fotografia, in modo da poterla conservare per sempre in qualche angolo della mia mente, tirandola fuori ogni tanto, giusto per riguardarla un poco e venir travolto da quelle sensazioni ancora e ancora.

 

FINE


End file.
